Entre la luz y la oscuridad
by Kary-chan
Summary: Mi primer 05X02. Tras sufrir una desgracia Duo cae en una depresion, Wufei esta ahi para ayudarlo, mas primero Duo tiene que dejar que alguien se le acerque.... status: completado
1. capitulo 1

Y me enamore de ti.  
  
Por Kary-chan  
  
"Tengo que hacerlo" pensaba mientras caminaba por las calles un joven de cabello negro agarrado firmemente por una coleta baja, sus manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalon eran un claro signo de su nerviosismo.  
  
Se habia tardado mas o menos un mes en tomar valor para hacer aquello, pero se habia dado cuenta mucho antes de que los sentimientos por el crecieron en su corazon y no lo abandonaron.  
  
Pero como fue, como fue que se enamoro de Duo Maxwell?   
  
Fue con el tiempo, y se ese amor se sello cuando los atraparon, junto a Yuy. Se enamoro de esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que nunca perdio, de su personalidad que nunca perdio el optimismo.  
  
El solo callaba, pero no era porque ignoraba al piloto del deathcyte, si no que no se queria perder ni uno solo de sus movimientos o palabras.  
  
Cuando el aire se agotaba se acosto, si esa era su hora de morir lo aceptaria gustoso, pues moriria al lado de el.  
  
"Wufei?" escucho su voz nombrarlo mas no abrio los ojos, sintio como Duo se acerco a el, para despues dejarse caer frente a el, "Yo no esperaba morir asi!" Duo se quejo en un berrinche, Wufei sonrio, era tierno verlo actuar asi, aun en una situacion como aquella.  
  
Salio de sus pensamientos dandose cuenta de que casi llegaba a la direccion que traia escrita en un papel muy maltratado, y es que ese papel tambien habia sido victima de los nervios de Wufei.  
  
Como podia llegar, asi nomas y confesarle su secreto amor a el... como?... era ilogico... y tambien poco prudente, aunque lo rechazara no queria que se fuera a alejar de el por ninguna razon, asi que lo mas logico, y lo que haria seria estar cerca de el, por el momento, era con lo que se conformaria.  
  
La calle se volvia mas solitaria en cuanto avanzaba, una calle solitaria, y peligrosa, no es que la calle lo ameritara, era un calle algo lujosa, pero los pandilleros que ahi rondaban para ver que robaban era lo que la hacia peligrosa.  
  
El edifico que buscaba lo encontro con rapidez, pero lamentablemente no lo encontro en su departamento, que se le iba a hacer, tendria que regresar mas tarde. Con resignacion bajo las escaleras y salio del edificio, volveria a su hotel y regresaria al cabo de unas horas.  
  
Aunque si Wufei hubiera volteado atras suyo, hubiera visto que un joven de larga cabellera castaña venia caminando hacia el con varias bolsas del supermercado.  
  
-Nada mas a mi se me ocurren comprar mas cosas de las que puedo llevar cargando- renegaba el joven de ojos violetas mientras se arreglaba para mantener las cinco bolsas en su regazo.  
  
Tan concentrado estaba en su tarea de caminar sin que las bolsas se cayeran que no noto que choco contra alguien, el golpe hizo que inevitablemente Duo cayera al piso al igual que lo que llevaba cargando.  
  
-La "lindura" no se fijo por donde iba- se rio una voz gruesa y algo molesta, para desgracia de Duo inmediatamente identifico aquella voz. Se levanto de un salto, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar que le dolia mucho su parte trasera por el golpe (N/A: yo sobo yo sobo yo soboooooooooo! *¬*)  
  
A la frase dicha por el muchacho corpulento, de cabellos negros cubriendole la cara y ojos cafés, le siguieron risas de los muchachos que lo acompañaban.  
  
Duo los ignoro por completo, deseando haber sido mas cuidadoso y haberse fijado si la banda de Erick andaba o no por los alrededores antes de llegar a casa, rocogio el contenido de las bolsas que se desparramaron por el lugar. Ese muchacho, Erick, habia molestado, y acosado para el colmo, a Duo desde que llego a ese vecindario, pero por cuestiones de dinero (no tenia tanto como para darse el lujo de cambiar de casa, ese departamento le salia economico) no se fue corriendo de ese lugar.  
  
-"Lindura" te ayudo- dijo Erick mientras le pasaba una bolsa de mandarinas a Duo, este lo miro con enojo y le arrebato la bolsa -gracias...- musito y continuo caminando, pero sentia, aun sin ver lo podia sentir, que Erick lo seguia.  
  
-Ya! dejame en paz de una vez por todas- le grito mientras entraba al edificio.  
  
-Oh "lindura" deberias de hacerme caso de una vez- le contesto con voz burlona el muchacho, los demas chicos festejaron como las otras veces las palabras dichas por su lider.  
  
Aparte del muchacho y toda su bola de amigos (muy idiotas por seguir a otro idiota a opinion de Duo)ya estaba harto de ese apodo de "lindura", y que ese idiota no se cansaba de decirle asi... claro que aun sin el decirle su nombre lo habia averiguado rapido, pero preferia que lo llamara por un apodo porque si escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca de aquel, odiaria incluso su propio nombre, de hecho odiaba todo de ese sujeto.  
  
Siguio ignorandolos hasta que entro al departamento, dejo las bolsas y se dejo caer en el sofa, dejo caer la cabeza hacia atras y se llevo una mano a la frente apartando el cabello que le caia en ella.  
  
Ese muchacho a veces de verdad que lo intimidaba, pero claro que no lo deberia dejar ver eso, o si no, realmente asi, estaria en verdadero peligro, se asomo por la ventana para ver si seguian ahi, y asi era, Erick se fijo en que Duo se asomaba por la ventana y le lanzo un beso.  
  
-Asqueroso...- dijo Duo moviendo la cabeza para borrar la imagen de aquel sujeto, que le daba repugnancia.  
  
Camino a la cocina para prepararse la comida, ¿como habia sido que habia llegado hasta ese lugar?, bueno el vecindario no era malo... solo ese pequeño detalle de Erick era lo que le molestaba, camino hacia el cajon del armario y saco un arma, si las cosas se salian de control, lo llevarian a tomar esa medida. Sonrió, no, no era necesario hacer algo tan drastico como aquello, tal vez, si seguia sin prestarle atencion a ese sujeto se hartaria de el y lo dejaria en paz, como tanto deseaba que lo hiciera, volvio a meter el arma al cajon y se dispuso a comer.  
  
A las seis en punto, justo cuando anochecia, le tocaba ir de nuevo al trabajo, por mas que odiara la idea de tener que ir solo por dos horas y luego regresar era su trabajo, su horario, y nada podia hacer.   
  
Mas sin embargo, de nuevo, su personalidad confiada lo traiciono y olvido revisar si Erick estaba, como siempre lo estaba, afuera del edificio, esperandolo, se regaño a si mismo por ser tan tonto, pero dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que Erick estaba solo, sin su sequito de imbeciles que lo seguian.  
  
-Ya te vas.... antes no me das un besito "lindura"?- dijo Erick acorralando a Duo contra la pared, Duo se safo de el y siguio caminando, lo mejor al tratar con ese sujeto era callar y seguir con su camino, asi que siguio caminando en silencio y mirando hacia otra parte para no toparse con la cara del que lo iba siguiendo, pero por ir huyendo de las constantes palabras de Erick no se dio cuenta de que habia tomado el camino equivocado, era un callejon donde habia dado la vuelta, y ahora si que estaba acorralado por aquel.  
  
Suspiro, bueno era hora de serle frente, tal vez, y ahora si, lo dejaria en paz de una vez por todas.  
  
-Ya te dije que me dejes en paz..- dijo pasandolo de largo, mas Ercik fue mas rapido que el y le sujeto por la muñeca, despues aprisiono el brazo que tenia libre, Duo forcejeo.  
  
-Y yo ya te he dicho que me gustas mucho...- dijo acercandose a el y lamiendo su oreja, Duo nuevamente sintio repugnancia y aumento la fuerza de sus forcejeos, ni que creyera que iba a ser presa facil.  
  
-Dejame en paz!!- grito Duo, pero unos labios, una repulsivos labios, que cuando tocaron los suyos le dieron ganas de vomitar.  
  
-Serás mío- dijo Erick.  
  
Duo lo miro aterrado, pero pronto recupero la calma, podia safarse de el, debia safarse de el!, tenia las manos sujetas por ese tipo, pero no los pies, y como ultimo e irrefutable recurso golpeo en la entrepierna de Erick.  
  
-Ni en broma sería tuyo!!- le grito cuando Erick lo solto y se tiro al tiro, cubriendo la parte donde Duo habia propinado la patada.  
  
Fue cuando sintio que una par de brazos lo agarraron por la espalda, inmovilinzandolo de nuevo, Erick se rio con burla y una extraño todo de maldad.  
  
-Lo quieras o no... serás mío- le dijo recrobandose del golpe y acercandose a el, mientras los otros compinches de Erick lo tenian firmente sujetado, se acerco y acaricio la piel de Duo, despues le dio una bofetada, Duo estaba en shock, sabia lo que se avecinaba, lo sabía con toda seguridad, pero aun seguia sin creerlo.  
  
Por la fuerza del golpe un hilo de sangre corrio por su labio, haciendo que Duo probara el sabor de su propia sangre. -Maldito...- atino a decir mientras volvia a forcejear, y miro friamente a Erick, este solo se rio como respuesta.  
  
-Ya no tienes salida- le dijo antes de darle un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo arrodillarse, aunque ni con este movimiento los que lo tenian sujeto lo soltaron.   
  
Cuando estuvo de rodillas sintio algo en su boca, algo que inmediatamente le dieron ganas de vomitar, Erick le sujeto la cabeza, obligandolo a quedarse en esa posicion.  
  
Movio su cabeza tratando de safarse, pero Erick lo sujeto mas fuerte jalando su cabello.  
  
Asco, solo podia sentir un profundo y terrible asco en ese momento, su cara toco al piso despues de sentir que su boca se llenaba de un liquido espeso y amargo, lo escupio, el peso del cuerpo de Erick cayo sobre su esplada, le cruzo las manos sobre la espalda, desde el inicio habia planeado inmovilizarlo.  
  
-Te dije que serías mío "lindura"-  
  
Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas y el frio suelo en donde Erick lo habia arrojado, sus compinches los rodearon, disfrutando con un increible morbo de la escena.  
  
No habia dejado de forcejear desde que empezo su tortura, pero ya las fuerzas lo abandonaban, su cuerpo desnudo ahora sintio el frio aire de la noche, de nuevo un escalofrio por el miedo de lo que a continuacion pasaria recorrio su fragil cuerpo.  
  
Cerró los ojos, cuando un dolor tremendo ccruzo por su cuerpo, un desgarrador grito salio de sus labios junto a mas lagrimas, y risas de satisfaccion salieron de sus agresores.  
  
Fue cuando no supo mas de si, fue cuando todo se volvio negro, hasta que unos brazos, unos desconocidos brazos, pero a la vez calidos y protectores lo rodearon, entreabrio los ojos y solo vio unos ojos tan negros como zafiros, se recargo en el pecho, el latido del corazon de esa persona lo calmo, sintio una mano acariciar su frente, y de nuevo las tinieblas lo envolvieron.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
No, no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de la continuacion de Moonlight Shadows, pero si se habran fijado por mis ultimos fics, traigo la curiosidad de escribir sobre esta pareja, y ni se porque!!!..... se me hace tierna la parejilla... ademas ya le tenia que hacer justicia al pobre Wufei que siempre se queda sin Duo, pobrecito de el.  
  
Bueno este es mi primer 05x02 ( WufeixDuo) enserio, asi que se aguantan si no les gusta esa pareja. (XD no se crean no soy tan mala...) pero pues si, se tienen que aguantar por que ese hecho no va a cambiar.  
  
No pude.... por mas que quise siempre me detenia... es normal tenerle cariño a un personaje anime???.... ay en serio me siento como una villana al escribir lo que le hicieron a mi pobre Duo... en verdad... ;_________; pero lo tuve que hacer, ya eso era parte vital de la historia... aunque por mi corazon de pollo no me quedo tan crudo como yo queria.... buuuuuuuuaaaaaaa maltrate a mi hermoso y querido bishie ;__________;  
  
Solo me queda decir una cosa mas -DUO-CHAN PERDONAME ;__________; buuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa-  
  
Ya estan advertidos, asi que esperen el proximo capitulo.  
  
Si les gusto dejen reviews porfa ;________;.............  
  
Mata ne.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2  
  
La luz volvió, e intentó abrir los ojos, lo hizo lentamente, todavía tratando de comprender lo que había pasado, como había llegado hasta ahí, se intentó levantar pero un dolor en su estomago se lo evitó.  
  
Se llevo una mano hasta ahí, y comprobó que tenía unas vendas, su mano se manchó de sangre fresca, la miró por largo tiempo, ayer había visto su sangre recorrer todo su cuerpo, el dolor lo había invadido... volvió a sentir asco, al recordar todo lo sucedido, no conformes con hacerle eso, también lo humillaron, le golpearon, le hirieron, no solo el cuerpo, también el alma.  
  
Pero... ¿como había llegado hasta su departamento?... lo último que recordaba era que se había desmayado en el frió suelo, queriendo que todo aquello terminara, queriendo desaparecer en el abismo negro que lo envolvió, y ya no supo mas... no, sí...recordaba, calidez.. y unas piedras preciosas que lo miraron... negras, tan negras como la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido.  
  
Ese departamento, esa cama donde ahora se encontraba le parecían extraños a el, inclusive su propio cuerpo lo sentía ajeno, como si no le perteneciera mas. Permaneció sentado, pese a que el dolor de la herida de su abdomen le molestaba, así sentado, parecía simplemente un muñeco, sin vida, o acciones propias.  
  
Miro el reflejo del sol que iluminaba las blancas sabanas, lanzo un grito de dolor y de impotencia, apretó con fuerza esa sabana blanca, pero aun así el dolor que sentía en su pecho y lo consumía no se iba. Se levanto con dificultad, y con pasos lentos, se dirigió al pequeño baño, se miro en el espejo, y inexplicablemente, su propio reflejo le dio asco, se sentía como basura, se sentía sucio, solamente quería que toda sensación y pensamiento se fueran de su mente.  
  
Se metió a la ducha y cerro la cortina de cristal tras el, abrió las llaves del agua, sin siquiera templarla, la lluvia de agua fría cayo sobre el, haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara, abrió los ojos de repente, unos ojos llenos de furia, nuevamente los gritos de dolor se hicieron presentes, para amortiguar un poco su rabia golpeo los fríos azulejos del baño.  
  
-Porque?! porque?! porque...?...-decía, a cada grito la fuerza iba desapareciendo... por que había pasado eso, porque precisamente a el... no entendía, no comprendía... se arrodillo, el agua aun caía sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera se había quitado el pantalón de la pijama, que era lo único que lo cubría, al meterse a la ducha, se abrazo y de nuevo cerro los ojos, era la única forma en que se sentía protegido, por que.. en esos instantes... hubiera deseado no estar en ese cuerpo... su propio cuerpo.  
  
Sin aviso alguno, la sensaciones de las caricias y besos que aquello sujetos dejaron en su cuerpo le vinieron a la mente, esas sensaciones que tanto asco y repudio le dieron, tomo la esponja y se empezó a restregarla por todo el cuerpo, con fuerza, con furia, queriendo que al tallar toda aquella suciedad que sentía en su cuerpo se fuera.  
  
La blanquecina piel pronto quedo roja de la fricción con la que la esponja fue tallada en la delicada piel, era inútil, todo intento era inútil, se sentiría sucio por el resto de su vida.. si era que le quedaban ganas de vivir...  
  
Volvió a golpear la pared, eso era algo que le causaba algo de alivio, aunque esta vez los golpes y gritos se hicieron mas intensos, con cada golpe las lagrimas del joven de cabellos largos aparecían con mas intensidad confundiéndose por completo con las cristalinas gotas de agua que caían sobre el incesantemente... los golpes fueron demasiados duros, un hilillo de sangre comenzó a caer juntándose al agua.  
  
Abrió con cuidado, no quería hacer ningun ruido al abrir la puerta que fueran a molestar o a despertar al piloto del 02, había tenido que salir a comprar mas vendas; no había querido dejar solo a Duo, pero eran urgente esas vendas, por lo que, esperando que no fuera a despertar mientras el no estaba salió esperando volver lo mas rápido posible.  
  
Como lo había temido el joven americano se había despertado, y para el colmo levantado, Wufei suspiro, como pudo encontrar fuerzas Duo para levantarse? si había perdido mucha sangre, y lo peor de todo no había comido en casi tres días (que era el tiempo que había permanecido inconsciente). Camino en silencio, se sorprendió al ver el pequeño rastro de gotitas de sangre que Duo había dejado a su paso, al abrir la puerta del baño vio la figura inmóvil de Duo tras la cortina de vidrio, se encamino y la abrió.  
  
Duo no pareció darse cuenta siquiera de su sola presencia, sus ojos se entristecieron al verlo de aquella manera, su cabeza estaba apoyada en la pared, sus ojos estaban cerrados, cerrados con un gran dolor, su puño descansaba también sobre la pared aun lado de su rostro, y las lagrimas aun seguían rodando por sus mejillas.  
  
-Tu heridas se mojaran si sigues ahí- dijo despues de un rato, no sabia que debía de hacer, lo estuvo meditando mientras Duo permanecia dormido, mientras estuviera inconsciente podía cuidarlo, sanar su dolor físico, pero... en cuanto despertara, ¿como haría para sanar el dolor de su alma...?... apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, si hubiera llegado un poco mas temprano... o tal vez solo unos minutos antes, eso quizás, nunca hubiese ocurrido.  
  
El joven de ojos violetas pareció ignorar las palabras del joven chino, ni si quiera hizo algún movimiento que indicaran que sabia que se encontraba ahí.  
  
-Duo...- dijo estirando el brazo para tocar al joven de la larga trenza, pero este se aparto del contacto del joven con un movimiento brusco.  
  
-No!...- grito abriendo sus ojos y mirando con miedo, se calmo un poco al ver una cara conocida ya por el. -no me toques... por favor..- dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
Wufei coloco su brazo a un costado, y suspiro -Vamos, tu herida.- le recordó al señalarla.  
  
Pero parecía que Duo no lo miraba, escuchaba o prestaba atención alguna.  
  
-Estoy...- iba a decir que estaba bien, pero no era verdad, se sentía mal, terriblemente mal... Wufei, pese que Duo le había pedido que no se le acercara lo hizo, se metió a la ducha, sin impórtale que se estaba mojando el también, lo abrazo, Duo primero se estremeció ante el contacto inesperado por parte del joven chino.  
  
Quiso aventarlo de pronto, y gritó, un grito desgarrador, un grito que mas bien pareció salir de su propia alma, se calmo un poco al sentir que su cuerpo recordaba esa extraña sensación de calidez, el recordaba esos brazos... pero cuando.. cuando?.  
  
-Duo...- susurro Wufei mientras acariciaba el cabello ahora mojado de Duo, pero de pronto, fue empujado por Duo con fuerza.  
  
-No me toques...- dijo con odio... Wufei abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresiva e inesperada actitud de Duo.  
  
Salió de la ducha, con esfuerzo y deteniendo la sangre que salía junto al agua de la mojada venda que llevaba en su vientre.  
  
-Debes descansar...-  
  
-Créeme... voy a descansar...- dijo Duo de una manera fría y sonriendo.  
  
Wufei siguió a Duo en su recorrido, este se dirigió a la cocina y abrió un cajón, vio su contenido por un segundo y de nuevo sonrio, cerro el cajón y camino a su recamara, dejándose caer en la suave cama.  
  
-Pero antes tengo algo que hacer...- dijo en voz alta, se tapo los ojos con su mano, y despues de un rato, en que Wufei se quedara en la puerta recargado, solo mirando con pesar a Duo, este hablo. -De todas formas... que haces tu aquí..?- dijo sin moverse de esa posición.  
  
-Cuidándote...- dijo Wufei, Duo soltó una carcajada de ¿ironía...?  
  
-Cuidarme... que bien- dijo.  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-Tu sabes como llegue aquí, a mi departamento?- dijo Duo por fin mirándolo, la mirada violeta se veía tan inexpresiva, no parecía ser la de Duo.  
  
-Te traje yo- contesto Wufei, quería hacer algo para que Duo dejara esa actitud fría.  
  
-Oh- dijo -supongo que te tengo que agradecer no?- comentó con voz dulce... -te tengo que agradecer que me dejaras vivir para recordar siempre ese infierno- expreso secamente.  
  
-Hubieras preferido morir?- aquello le partía el corazón al joven 05, le partía el alma ver así de destrozado al joven de la sonrisa hermosa, al joven que nunca abandonaba esa sonrisa.  
  
-Si eso significaba olvidar- se levanto y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sus brazos descansaron sobre sus piernas, y su cabello tapo su rostro, eso era lo que quería, evitar que Wufei, o alguna otra persona lo vieran, por que sabia, que cuando lo hicieran se darían cuenta de que el estaba sucio... sucio, esa palabra, esa sensación aun lo abandonaba.  
  
De pronto Wufei noto las manchas rojas que se había provocado Duo en su propia piel, se acerco... se acercaba siempre con temor, y no culpaba a Duo por no querer que alguien se le acercase, pero aun así.. el lo quería, el le amaba... y le destrozaba el corazón no poder ayudarlo.  
  
-¿Dónde me encontraste?- pregunto Duo.  
  
Wufei solo abrió la boca, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, no quería contarle... porque seria... sería abrir la herida de Duo, abrir los recuerdos, y es que el no sabia, hasta donde... hasta que punto recordaba Duo... por las palabras que este mismo le dijo antes supuso que recordaba.. pero no sabia cuanto.  
  
-Estaba en el callejón?- unas lagrimas cayeron en las piernas de Duo, Wufei ni si quiera se había percatado de que el estaba llorando -estaba el ahí?, ya se habían ido?...-rió y se toco el vientre donde estaba la herida... - Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me hicieron esto...- comento en voz baja - anda contesta!!!,dime Wufei!!!!!!!- grito mirándolo, sus cristalinos ojos estaba llenos de lagrimas.  
  
Pero Wufei no contesto, desvió la mirada.  
  
No podía, no mas bien no quería contestar aquellas preguntas... lo encontró en ese callejón, si, pero fue guiado por su propio grito, un grito desgarrador, corrió de donde provino ese grito, y fue cuando vio eso, su cuerpo, cubierto de heridas y de sangre, en algunas partes aun fresca, complemente desnudo, y aquellos seres sin corazón, inhumanos... unas bestias!!, riéndose de lo que le hacían al pobre muchacho!!, una rabia infinita se apodero de Wufei al ver eso, al ver como lastimaban al muchacho bonito, viendo como el muchacho que amaba en silencio era herido, y maltratado y que seguramente había sido ultrajado, con todas su fuerza corrió embistiendo al mayor de los chicos que se encontraban ahí, y que era el que sujetaba el cuerpo ya inconsciente de Duo. Lo demás muchachos que acompañaban al que Wufei había golpeado quisieron defenderlo, pero la rabia y pro lo tanto al fuerza de Wufei fue mayor, por lo que con varios golpes dejo en poco tiempo fuera de combate a sus oponentes.  
  
Se agacho y miro la figura inerte de Duo, su hermosa cara estaba cubierta de tierra mezclada con sus propias lagrimas, aparto el cabello que caía desordenado sobre la cara del joven y acaricio su mejilla, le coloco su propia chaqueta y lo cargo, pudo observar que Duo abrió un poco los ojos y sonrio, se recargo en su pecho, Wufei se encamino hacia el departamento, ahí lo curó, y lo cuido hasta esos momentos... en que por fin había despertado.  
  
-Bien, no me vas a contestar...- dijo en tono de reproche Duo.  
  
-No es bueno que lo recuerdes- fue solamente lo que dijo el joven piloto 05.  
  
Río de nuevo despectivamente -Y tu crees que no recuerdo bien....? -  
  
-Duo..- dijo con ternura Wufei, se acerco a el, hizo el ademán de pasar su mano por el hombro del chico, mas este se quito.  
  
-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me toques?, odio que me toquen... no lo hagas-  
  
-Esta bien, ya no lo haré... pero debes de saber.. que en mi esta alguien que se preocupa por ti-  
  
-Si, si.... gracias, peor el que alguien se preocupe por mi no arreglara nada de lo que paso o si?...-  
  
-Tal vez si- contesto Wufei, ya no podía, no podía ver a Duo de esa manera, lo estaba destrozando, mas seria egoísta sentirse así, pues podía imaginar o mas bien alcanzaba a hacerlo, como era que se sentía Duo, para Duo, su mundo se había despedazado completamente.  
  
-Solo vete... lárgate- musito  
  
El silencio se apodero de la habitación, Duo de nuevo bajo la mirada y ya no hablo mas con Wufei, este espero pacientemente a que Duo hiciera algún otro movimiento, alguna señal pero no hizo nada, se retiro de la habitación, obedeciendo a los deseos de Duo, no debía dejarlo solo, debia de cambiar su vendas, darle algo de comer, pero a todo eso se resistió Duo, solo le gritaba que se largara... que lo dejara en paz...pero antes de irse pregunto.  
  
-De donde obtuviste las fuerzas para levantarte e ir a la ducha, estando en esas condiciones físicas?- espero, mas no obtuvo respuesta de Duo, se alejo, si Duo se queria sumir el mismo en esa oscuridad el no debería de permitírselo, no podía dejar el ser que el quería tanto despareciera de esa forma.  
  
Duo permaneció sentado, escucho hasta que Wufei abandono por completo su apartamento, de nuevo se levanto, no sin que antes le doliera la herida, las vendas se habían secado sin ser cambiadas, saco la pistola del cajón de la cocina.  
  
-El odio... y la venganza... eso fue Wufei... solo eso- respondió a la pregunta hecha minutos antes por Wufei mientras cargaba la pistola y la miraba detenidamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción... solo descansaría cuando se hiciera justicia... cuando el hiciera justicia...  
  
-Pero ni así... olvidare eso...- dijo soltando la pistola y colocándola en la repisa, se puso de cuclillas y abrazando su propio cuerpo, mordió su labio inferior para evitar que las lagrimas salieran a flote, pero era inútil, el debía de ser fuerte si quería llevar a cabo su venganza, mas todos los recuerdos que lo asaltaban se lo hacían prácticamente imposibles.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
^^u ando en mi época.... dramática????..... gomene!!!!! La verdad este tema de la violación es algo delicado, pero tampoco me quiero poner demasiado seria... por que siempre que se me ocurre el tema de un fic a la mitad me arrepiento por que es algo demasiado complicado? -.- buena escritora soy....  
  
Y ya saben que a mi no me gusta hacer capítulos largos.... u.uU  
  
Este capitulo es terminado a una temperatura bajo 0, a las 5:45 a.m. por que la señorita Kary-chan tomo mucha coca cola y no se podía dormir, y tampoco la dejaba dormir el incesante recordatorio del póster de Duo en su pared de que debía de continuar este capitulo antes de dejarlo y ponerse a trabajar en otra cosa ^_^u, no lo dejare por mucho tiempo don´t worry, si no que no lo actualizare dentro de 15 días o un mes... eto.. pues casi lo mismo en que me tarde en actualizar este o.o.....  
  
Dejen sus lindos comentarios.  
  
Matta ne!! ^-^.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 


	3. capitulo 3

Capitulo 3  
  
No puedo, no puedo seguir intentando aparentar una fortaleza que no me corresponde, no puedo hacerlo mientras me desmorono por dentro a cada segundo y minuto que pasa en el reloj.  
  
Mientras callo, mientras esta oscuridad me llama y me adentro mas a ella.. solo quisiera... desaparecer, que todo se fuera y no quedara mas que el silencio, no pensar en nada ni sentirlo... como quisiera... dejar de ser yo en estos momentos.  
  
Duo miraba el cielo nocturno, sus piernas dobladas y sus manos abrazandolas, su cabello suelto cayendo sobre su espalda, el departamento estaba completamente a oscuras, como unica luz estaba la luna que entraba por la ventana, Duo estaba sentado en el afeizar de la misma en su recamara, que era donde se encontraba ahora, hacia solo par de horas (o tal vez menos, Duo no sentia el recorrer del tiempo, y solo se habia dado cuanta de que era tarde cuando la oscuridad de la noche habia invadido su departamento) que Wufei se habia ido, y el se habia quedado solo.  
  
Solo... en esos momentos odiaba la soledad, en esos momentos odiaba todo... inclusive a el mismo... undio la cara entre las piernas, y de nuevo las lagrimas salieron, llorar... llorar era lo unico que habia hecho desde que habia despertado... cuando creia que no podian salir ya mas lagrimas de su cuerpo, la desesperacion y dolor por no poder sacar todo lo que le atormentaba y se agolpaba en su pecho hacian surgir a flote mas y mas lagrimas.  
  
No queria estar solo... pero tampoco queria estar con nadie.. dejo de llorar y penso en Wufei... el lo habia cuidado... pero ¿por qué?... y ¿por qué estaba en ese lugar.. precisamente ese día?... el lo habia ayudado.. y el lo habia corrido... se sentía una basura...  
  
Nunca le habia gustado estar solo, pero parecia que esa era la estrella de su destino, estar siempre solo... ansiaba poder tener a alguien que le hiciera saber que no lo estaba... pero ese alguien... aun no llegaba... ni llegaría. Seco con su mano las lagrimas de su mejillas y se levanto, el mismo habia cambiado minutos antes las vendas de su herida mas grande, y curado las otras, cada vez que se levantaba le dolia la herida de su abdomen, la revisó con cuidado al curarla, la habian hecho con un cuchillo, no era tan profunda, porque si lo hubiera sido el ya no estaría vivo... y ojala asi fuera.  
  
Su mirada viajo por toda la habitacion, observando las formas de sus muebles que apenas se distinguian en la oscuridad, y de pronto, sobre la comoda vio de nuevo el arma, la tentiva arma que minutos antes habia visto detenidamente, y despues derrotado de nuevo moral y espiritualmente, y sin aun ver alguna seña de que su cuerpo le dijera que se iba a reponer pronto la dejo sobre esa comoda.  
  
Se quito unas cuantas lagrimas que recorrian sus mejillas con la mano, sus ojos parpadearon, unos ojos que mostraban una candidez, una inocencia casi infantil, el color violeta destacaba aun mas con los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas, miro de nuevo el cielo nocturno, y de nuevo su mirada cambio, la mirada perdio el brillo y se sumio en la oscuridad en la que su dueño se estaba dejando caer, suspiro.  
  
Era un mar de confusiones... solo tenia pensado una cosa, pero aun batallaba al caminar gracias a la herida de su abdomen, por lo que se habia abstenido hasta ahora de llevarla a cabo, sabia que volveria ver a ese imbecil de Erick, sabia que tarde o temprano lo vería, e inclusive no dudaba de que el mismo fuese a buscarlo, pero lo que no sabia con certeza era, que si podria tener el suficiente coraje para enfrentarlo, la suficiente fortaleza para no demoronarse frente a el, como lo estaba ahora.  
  
****  
  
Un puño viajo hasta la pared descargando en ella todo el coraje, despues hizo lo mismo el pie, Wufei estaba sudoroso, al llegar a su hotel habia tomado un baño, todavia desconcertado por Duo. Sabia.. sabia que la reaccion de Duo habia sido normal... sabia que debia dejarlo solo un rato, mas no sabia cuanto rato... esperaba que Duo no hiciera alguna de sus locuras... pero tambien deseaba que no se sumergiera en ese abismo negro, en ese abismo en el que amenazaba con caer, al salir del baño solo se habia colocado la toalla por encima de su dorso desnudo, y asi, en sus pantalones de entrenamiento habia comenzado con el ejercicio... descargando en el parte de la impotencia de no poder ayudar realmente como el hubiera querido al muchacho bonito... descargando en ella todo el odio que sentia contra el joven corpulento que habia golpeado aquella noche, pero que no lo habia hecho como el hubiera deseado, por que si fuera asi, ese patan ya estaria mas que muerto y reducido a carne molida... fue breve por que por el estado de Duo sabia que este necesita ayuda, incluso atencion medica, solo por eso.. solo eso habia evitado que Wufei matara con sus propias manos a aquel cretino.  
  
Seco el sudor con la toalla que llevaba en sus hombros, tenía que ir con el, debía demostrarle que no estaba solo, que nunca lo habia estado, debía de estar ahí con el, auqnue el deseara o dijera lo contrario, aun incluso si lo corria, el se quedaría con el. Se cambio de ropa y salio rapidamente, el corazon era un nudo debido a la angustia de saber que lo habia dejado solo, y es que temía de verdad que Duo fuera a hacer algo que no tuviera marcha atras.  
  
****  
  
Un pequeño niño, con la carita manchada de tierra miraba con detenimiento a los demas niños que perseguian la pelota, continuo caminando, mirando de reojo a esos niños que jugaban y reian sin preocupacion alguna, parecia que no le daba importancia, pero en verdad el queria jugar con ellos...  
  
-Duo, de nuevo estas solo?- le dijo la hermana que se acerco a el y le sonrio.  
  
El no contesto solo la miro -y por que estas tan sucio pequeño?- dijo limpiando su carita.  
  
-Ellos no me quieren- solto por fin.  
  
-Como?-  
  
-No me quieren, dicen que soy raro...-  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-Pero no me importa estar solo- solto el pequeño.  
  
-Creo que serias la unica persona a la que le gustaria la soledad no lo crees?- dijo tomando su mano y conduciendolo al interior de la capilla.  
  
-La soledad es mejor que soportar burlas...-  
  
-Crees eso? no te gustaria estar con ellos?-  
  
-Me gusta estar con las personas que realmente me quieren, como usted y el padre Maxwell-  
  
La hermana solo sonrio con pesar.   
  
***  
  
Wufei entro, afortunadamente habia podido convencer al conserje de que le abriera la puerta, se asusto al encontrar todo tan tranquilo y oscuro, camino a la habitacion y encontro a Duo dormido recargado en la ventana, lo miro detenidamente, parecia que ni aun en sus sueños estaba en paz su alma. Lo cargo para depositarlo en la cama.  
  
Esos sueños, por que recordaba eso... nadie ni nada le tenia que recordar la soledad en que vivia, el lo sabia bien, un frio, el frio de alguien que esta solo recorria su cuerpo, pero un calor lo envolvio, se aferro a ese calor, no lo queria dejar ir, ese calor lo reconfortaba, lo calmaba, lo hacia sentirse bien.  
  
Al dejarlo en la cama fue arrastrado por Duo quien se habia aferrado a su ropa, claro que Wufei supo que lo hizo incoscientemente, se acosto junto a el, esperando que al despertar Duo no comenzará a gritarle que no lo tocara y se fuera de su lado.  
  
Abrio los ojos, y de nuevo vio un par de zafiros negros mirandolo, sonrio, ahora sabia a quien le pertenecian esos ojos que recordaba haber visto antes, se percato de que aferraba a Wufei y se aparto de su lado con un poco de vergüenza. No se habia dado cuenta que el sueño habia vencido su cansado y adolorido cuerpo.  
  
-Gracias...- murmuro despues de un rato en que los dos quedaran en silencio.  
  
Wufei supo que esta vez ese gracias era uno verdadero, y no un ironico como le que le habia dado horas antes.  
  
-Si no fuera por ti... tal vez estaria en el otro mundo, amigo- dijo mirandole y sonriendo.  
  
Le dolia sonreir... le dolia dar esa sonrisa falsa...   
  
Wufei no contesto, que podia decir? mas sonrio.  
  
-Vaya... a ti nunca te habia visto sonreir Wufei- comento Duo adoptando la postura que tenia mientras veia a la ventana, la habitacion aun seguia casi en penumbras solo con la poco luz para poder ver sus rostro que no estaban muy lejos el uno del otro.   
  
-Duo... si necesitas hablar yo...-  
  
-No... solo quiero... aparentar que nada sucedio, bien?-  
  
-Pero no puedes hacer eso-  
  
-si puedo-  
  
-Duo si haces eso el dolor jamas desaparecera-  
  
Duo no contesto nada, pero al hablar, si comenzaba a recordar todo, el dolor tampoco se iria...   
  
Las lagrimas volvieron a salir -Maldicion!- mascullo Duo mientras se trataba de secar las lagrimas, pero cuando la hacia mas lagrimas salian, no queria que lo viera llorar Wufei... ademas llorar era signo de debilidad, y que diría Wufei de eso? recordo Duo que Wufei siempre decia que odiaba la debilidad.  
  
Wufei detuvo su mano -esta bien, desahogate.-  
  
-no, no esta bien- dijo -yo no tengo derecho a sentirme asi-  
  
Esas palabras desconcertaron a Wufei -que?-  
  
-eso!- tratando de esconder sus lagrimas tras su mano que le quedaba libre -yo no tengo derecho a sentirme asi-   
  
-No te entiendo Duo-  
  
-no tengo derecho, no despues de todo el sufrimiento que cause en la guerra, no despues de todas las vidas que tome justicadas o no!!, es injusto que por eso que me paso me sienta tan miserable, como se habran sentido las familias de las personas que yo asesine con mis propias manos!!!-  
  
-Tienes derecho a sentir dolor Duo, cualquier persona que le pasara eso tendria derecho a sentirlo!- dijo Wufei abrazando a Duo, al menos este ya no lo aparto de un empujon, eso era señal de que estaba avanzando, Duo lloro otro rato en el hombro de Wufei.  
  
-Alguna vez te has sentido solo?- pregunto Duo, aun seguia en los brazos de su amigo, no habia intentado apartarse pues la calidez de Wufei le hacia sentir menos dolor, le hacia sentirse a salvo, le hacia sentir bien. Al parecer las lagrimas habian terminado de salir por un momento.   
  
-No... siempre estoy rodeado de personas, de alguno u otra forma-  
  
-No me refiero a esa soledad Wufei... me refiero a que yo a veces, aunque este rodeado de miles de personas me siento solo, por que en verdad a esas personas no les preocupa mi existencia, o lo que yo sienta-  
  
Wufei escuchaba la voz de Duo, pacifica, pausada, calmada, todo lo contrario a los incesantes monologos que antes daba, en donde ni siquiera se daba tiempo para respirar, solo alcanzaba a ver su silueta por la poca o casi nula iluminacion que daba la luna que habia decidido esconderse tras una nube y a ellos no les molestaba esa oscuridad, que ahora parecia haberse vuelto su confidente, su aliada en lugar de enemiga, eso parecia.  
  
-esa soledad es la que te va matando poco a poco... y despues algo te viene a dar la estocada final como me paso a mi... hace tiempo lei, que si una persona sabia que era amado por alguien, ese amor le hacia saber que no estaba solo, aunque asi estuviera en medio de un desierto, el recordar que alguien lo amaba le decia que no estaba solo- al terminar de decir eso Duo callo de repente, y no dijo nada mas.  
  
Duo se sentia solo? por cuanto tiempo habria sido eso? sabria que el no estaba solo pues varia gente le estimaba...? ah, pero aqui la palabra clave no era querer o estimar, si no amar... -Tu te has sentido solo Duo?- preguntó el piloto del 05.  
  
Pero Duo no le contesto, sino un silencio, un silencio al que Wufei ya se estaba habituando -a veces- dijo por fin Duo -no mentira... - sonrio -siempre me siento solo-  
  
-No lo estas...-  
  
-Eh?-  
  
-No estas solo... mucha gente te quiere-  
  
-Pero quien me ama? quien me amaria despues de esto... "ahora que estoy sucio"-  
  
-Yo- dijo Wufei, se acerco lentamente al chico de la larga cabellera, tomo su barbilla y acerco su cara a la de el depositando un suave y a la vez timido beso en sus labios.   
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Me tarde en actualizar mas de lo que antes habia dicho? o no lo sé.  
  
Pero valio la pena la espera, no?... diganme que si valio la pena.  
  
En verdad le estoy poniendo todo mi cariño y esfuerzo a este fic (como en cada uno que hago) pero si veran aqui me pongo en mi faceta de seria, por lo que mis entromiciones con mis notas de autor estan anuladas ^^U.  
  
En este fic no titulo los capitulos, pero si lo hubiera hecho este capitulo en especial se llamaria "soledad".  
  
Snif snif, espero les guste... ya me puse melancolica.   
  
Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!! dejen reviews!!!!! si si si si?  
  
P.D: ignoren las faltas de ortografia, es tarde y me da flojera revisarlo en word -.-U, tal vez despues, por alguna parte vean una version con la ortografia revisada.  
  
P.D. 2: escuchen la cancion de Miguel Angel titulada asi: "soledad" (yeah propaganda gratis para Miguel Angel!! ^-^).  
  
Matta ne!  
  
***************************************************************************** 


	4. capitulo 4

Capitulo 4  
  
-Pero quien me ama? quien me amaria despues de esto... "ahora que estoy sucio"-  
  
-Yo- dijo Wufei, se acerco lentamente al chico de la larga cabellera, tomo su barbilla y acerco su cara a la de el depositando un suave y a la vez timido beso en sus labios.  
  
Acaricio la suave mejilla con miedo, el miedo de un rechazo, se sorprendió al encontrar varias lagrimas mojar las mejillas del joven piloto.  
  
Ambos muchachos se encontraban sentados en la cama, Wufei sentado sobre sus piernas con el cuerpo menudo de Duo cerca de el, en la misma pocision.   
  
Se aparto poco a poco, recordando cada momento, cada sabor y cada sensacion del calido beso que le habia proporcionado al chico, mas aun mantenia sus ojos cerrados, no queria enterarse de la reaccion de Duo al mirar su cara. La dulce y tibia respiracion de Duo aun la podia sentir cerca de el, pues sus rostros solo estaban separados por escasos cinco centimentros.  
  
Abrios los ojos, y vio a Duo, con los ojos aun cerrados, las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas con leve color rosa, en parte por la sensacion que habian provocado los labios de Wufei tocar los suyos, y en parte por las tantas lagrimas que habia derramado antes; abrio sus ojos poco a poco, esos ojos violetas antes lleno de vida, y ahora llenos de agonia, antes lleno de inocencia, y ahora llenos de indiferencia.   
  
Wufei toco su mejilla de nuevo, suavemente solo rozando con sus dedos la suave piel de la cara, aparto el cabello que caia rebelde sobre el rostro del joven de ojos violaceos colocandolo detras de su oreja, lo fue tumbando poco a poco, Duo se dejaba llevar, no decia o hacia nada para indicarle a Wufei que se detuivera.  
  
Quedo sobre el cuerpo del piloto 02, -siempre te amare, siempre lo haré, no importa lo que pase o lo que haya pasado... nunca te dejare solo- las palabras salian sinceras de sus labios, las palabras que eran una promesa, u juramento eterno, unas palabras que antes habia imaginado decir, que mil veces ensayo, pero que nunca penso que las diria asi.  
  
Como respuesta solo obtuvo un sollozo de Duo, que parecia que preferia quedarse sin decir palabra alguna de nuevo.  
  
Seco con sus labios la lagrimas que aun quedaban en las mejillas del joven bonito a quien tanto amaba y deseaba protejer.  
  
-Duo..- dijo besando de nuevo sus labios, acaricio su brazo y noto un estremcimiento por parte de Duo, este lo agarro tan fuerte que pellizco sus brazos.  
  
Duo dio un leve suspiro, abrazo a Wufei por el cuello y hundio su cara en este - no.. no ahora... no...- la voz de Duo aun seguia pausada y sin la mas leve señal de emocion.  
  
Wufei abrazo a Duo, procurando no dejar caer todo su peso en el, pues aun continuaba encima suyo, Wufei sabia a que se referia Duo, y el mismo se regaño al notar que actuo con demasiada prisa... se habia dejado llevar.. pero unas palabras recalcaron en su cabeza tras unos minutos despues, Duo habia dicho "no ahora..." entonces.. eso queria decir que...; no pregunto, solo se dio la vuelta en la cama quedando tendido sobre ella, se llevo una mano a la cara... se sentia extraño... Duo lo habia rechazado, si o no?... que era lo que habia querido decir Duo?, sus pensamientos fueron olvidados al sentir como Duo se abrazaba a el, recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven de ojos de zafiro.*1  
  
-gracias...- dijo Duo acercandose y aferrandose mas a la calidez de Wufei, cerro los ojos, escuchaba la respiracion de Wufei "nunca te dejare solo", esa sencilla pero a la vez poderosa frase se habia quedado en su alma como un balsamo, el olor de Wufei era agradable, por primera vez, desde hacia tiempo (que para Duo lo sentia un eternidad pese a que solo habia pasado menos de una semana) se sentia en paz, a salvo... se sentia como antes habia querido sentirse, no pensaba en nada, al menos en nada que lo atormentara, ni sentia nada... nada a excepto un sentimiento calido recorrer su cuerpo y reconfortandolo.  
  
***************  
  
La luz de nuevo inbadio poco a poco la habitacion de Duo, abrio los ojos, la mañana habia traido con ella una nueva luz a los ojos del joven piloto, todo lo que recordaba era una serenidad completa...  
  
Tenia su pijama puesta, y estaba debajo de las mantas, se sento y se quedo ahí, mirando los rayos del sol que entraban por la mirada, y al polvo que formaba figuras diferentes al ser movido por el viento.  
  
Cerro los ojos, y comenzo a cantar, su corazon salto al escuchar su propia voz, su voz tan conocida pero ahora tan diferente debido a pasar tanto tiempo sin escucharla, su voz dulce lleno la habitación, y el departamento en segundos.  
  
No se cómo describir  
  
Desde el vació que hay en mi  
  
Un amor, inspiración  
  
Que me hace soñar  
  
Por donde podria su mente y su corazon decirle a Duo que halgo había cambiado en ellos desde esa noche?... como podian decirle que no importaba cuan heridos se sentian antes, ahora se sentian con nuevas esperanzas?  
  
Vuelvo a escuchar dentro de mi  
  
Ese deseo de sentir  
  
Un amor  
  
Que me derrita a mi palpitar  
  
Pero, el ya sabia que su corazon había vuelto a sentir paz, calidez... había vuelto a latir, mas esta vez a un ritmo antes desconocido para   
  
Y sin palabras me calmas  
  
Me llevas ahí  
  
A descubrir  
  
Todo lo vivo dentro de mi  
  
Y en el silencio me amas  
  
Y puedo vivir  
  
De tus suspiros  
  
Que besan mi ser  
  
Vuelvo a nacer.  
  
Los brazos de Wufei rodear su cuerpo.... su protector abrazo... la calidez de su pecho, el sonido de su corazon al latir, tan pausado... todo eso lo hacian sentirse bien... Wufei le hacia sentir bien...  
  
Oigo en tu pecho mi canción  
  
Y entre tus brazos se quien soy  
  
Soy tu amor, tu reflejo, tu pasión  
  
Wufei se había levantado unos minutos antes, y le preparaba el desayuno a Duo, no había comido nada desde hacia cuatro días; había pasado la noche ahí, contemplando y velando el sueño del joven bonito, como tres días antes lo había hecho, solo que... esta noche... su rostro parecia mas tranquilo... sereno... mas feliz.  
  
La dulce voz llegó hasta lo oidos del joven chino, ¿ese era Duo?, sonrio... parecia ser que el joven de sus sueños y dueño de su corazon se estaba recuperando... sabía que lo haría Duo era fuerte... pero antes el temor de que la oscuridad se apoderara completamente de el lo habia preocupado.  
  
Llevo una bandeja con un poco de pan tostado, jugo, leche, y un emparedado cortado en triangulos, Duo no se percato de cuando entro, por lo que Wufei tuvo oportunidad de terminar de escuchar la cancion, esa cancion se escuchaba tan bien saliendo de los labios del joven de ojos violaceos.   
  
Y en esta paz de tu calor  
  
Vuelve a cantar mi corazón  
  
Oh, oh tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar  
  
Y sin palabras me calmas  
  
Me llevas ahí  
  
A descubrir   
  
todo lo vivo dentro de mi  
  
Y en el silencio me amas  
  
Y puedo vivir  
  
De tus suspiros   
  
que besan mi ser  
  
Vuelvo a nacer....   
  
Se sentia con una energia renovada... termino de cantar y se dio cuenta de que Wufei estaba parado a un lado de la cama, traia el desayuno, un apetito se apodero de el, no se habia dado cuenta de cuanta hambre era la que tenia hasta que el aroma de la comida le llego.  
  
-Toma.. necesitas comer- dijo Wufei colocando la bandeja a un lado.  
  
Asintio con la cabeza -Gracias- dijo Duo.  
  
Wufei le sonrio, queria preguntarle si le habia molestado algo de lo que hizo anoche... pero no lo hizo, solo dio la media vuelta y regreso a la cocina... Duo no le habia dicho que no... pero tampoco que si..., volvio a pensar... habria entendido que el lo amaba...?  
  
Mordio uno de los emparedados, su estomago agradecio por la comida que ahora le daba... dejo el emparedado en el plato y se llevo una mano a sus labios... el beso de Wufei habia sido... habia sido tan.. tierno... tomo el vaso de jugo y bebio de el... le agrado la sensacion de los labios de Wufei sobre los suyos... tiernos.. suaves.. delicados... de esa manera era que lo habia tratado siempre Wufei...  
  
Nunca creyo que su primer beso fuera con Wufei, mas no creia arrepentirse por el arrebato del joven chino.. ese beso le habia gustado.. su primer beso... entonces, la cortina cayo... ese no era su primer beso.. el primer beso lo habia recibido de unos asquerosos labios... estaba sucio... sucio... sus ojos miraron a la nada... como habia podido olvidar eso... por mas que quisiera.. Wufei no podria ser el primero... el.. el vaso ser rompio en la mano de Duo por la fuerza con que el chico lo habia apretado, la sangre escurrio por los cortes hechos por los pedazos de cristal.  
  
Su respiracion se agito... no... no queria recordar eso de nuevo... el solo queria recordar esa noche, la noche en que Wufei lo abrazo y le beso... no... no queria recordar... lo otro..  
  
Wufei se alarmo al escuchar el ruido de un vaso quebrarse se apresuro a la recamara... que habria pasado?.  
  
Como si fuera un reflejo su mirada busco su apreciada arma... aun seguia sobre la comoda.. por lo visto Wufei no la habia visto o la hubiera escondido, escucho los pasos de Wufei acercarse, se levanto de golpe y guardo la pistola en uno de los cajones.  
  
-Duo que paso?- pregunto un tanto alarmado.  
  
Duo solo nego con la cabeza -nada-   
  
-Que se quebro?- pregunto Duo buscando por la habitacion alguna seña del objeto que se habia estrellado o quebrado, no lo sabia, vio unas cuantas gotitas de sangre sobre la sabana blanca, donde estaba acostado antes Duo. -te sangró alguna herida?-  
  
-No....-  
  
Wufei miro a Duo, y vio de su mano gotear sangre, alargo la mano, pero Duo se aparto dando un paso hacia atras, Wufei sonrio y bajo la mano. -Solo te la iba a curar, mas si no quieres que te toque esta bien Duo- le dijo con voz suave.  
  
Duo se acerco y le dio la mano, Wufei tomo una venda de uno de los buros y comenzo a curar la herida. -Con que te cortaste?-  
  
-El vaso- contesto Duo, sus respuestas eran rapidas, a veces solo monosilabicas... recordaban a cierto compañero de guerra, a excepcion que Duo cuando hablaba parecia un pequeño niño temeroso, o que alguien hubiera regañado y temia decir algo mas para no incrementar el regaño.   
  
-Listo..- dijo sosteniendo su mano, las mejillas de Duo se sonrojaron levemente... Wufei le habia dicho que le amaba... y eso le habia sentido sentir tan bien... queria abrazarlo y darle las gracias... queria decirle que no sabia como pero el tambien le queria.. le queria por cuidarlo... por darle esa calidez cuando mas la necesitaba... pero solo callo.  
  
-Duo lo de anoche... fue...- dijo Wufei tratando de disculparse por su comportamiento tan arrebatado que fue haberlo besado.  
  
-Lo que dijiste...- le interrumpio Duo -lo dijiste en verdad?-  
  
-Si... todo lo que dije es verdad... siempre te amare...-  
  
-Me amas?- dijo Duo recargandose en el pecho del joven chino, escuchando los latidos de su corazon, no lo dejo contestar -tus latidos... - dijo cerrando los ojos -me dan tanta paz...-   
  
-Duo... tu que piensas... sobre que.. te amo?- pregunto Wufei algo nervioso... nervioso por la respuesta que le daria el joven bonito.  
  
-Me amas... a pesar de.. estar sucio?- pregunto diciendo con esfuerzo las ultimas palabras.  
  
-Duo tu no...- dijo Wufei mirando hacia abajo, la cabeza de Duo estaba debajo de su barbilla, -Duo...- tomo entre sus manos la cara de Duo, mas este evito la mirada de Wufei -Duo- volvio a repetir Wufei obigando a que lo mirara. -tu no estas sucio-  
  
-Si lo estoy!!- grito zafándose de Wufei -tu no sabes que tanto me hicieron esos... esos...- no les puedo dar el calificativo apropiado...- me han ensuciado.. me han marcado para el resto de mi vida!-  
  
-No es asi!- dijo volviendolo a abrazar -y si es asi como tu piensas... dejame decirte que a mi no me importa...-  
  
-Ese beso... no era el primero que me han dado.. ni tu serias el primero en nada...- dijo con voz queda, unas lagrimas silenciosas recorrian su rostro.  
  
-A mi no me importa... solo me importa que estar a tu lado... y que tu me ames...- dijo Wufei volviendole a dar otro beso dulce y suave a Duo.  
  
-Wufei...- dijo abrazandolo con fuerza... este acaricio el cabello de Duo -no te preocupes... todo estara bien... lo prometo..-  
  
Duo asintio con la cabeza.  
  
-Ahora... debes comer... tu cuerpo necesita energia...- dijo sonriendole, Duo le sonrio tambien como respuesta.  
  
-Comemos juntos?...- pregunto Duo con una voz casi infantil.  
  
-Si es lo que quieres...- dijo sentandose junto a el en la cama, Duo le ofrecio el otro emparedado y comenzaron a comer... el apetito habia vuelto a Duo por fortuna, pero mientras comian y le sonreia a Wufei miraba de reojo la comoda... fuera como fuese... aunque le agradecia a Wufei el quererlo a pesar de todo... el no estaria feliz hasta que Shinigami se hubiera vengado... hasta que Erik viera a los ojos a la muerte...   
  
Wufei lo saco de sus pensamientos -El conserje fue muy amable al dejarme entrar sin llave... pero me preocupa que sea asi de facil para todos-  
  
-Esta bien...-  
  
-Pero yo entre con demasiada facilidad... y...-  
  
-Puedes tomar mi llave... asi entraras cuando desees sin culpas- le sonrio, una sonrisa apagada... aun faltaba mucho para que sonriera como antes, para que sonriera sin que el alma le doliera al hacerlo... aunque fuera una sonrisa para Wufei.  
  
-En el trabajo ya me deben de haber despedido....- penso Duo en voz alta.  
  
-No lo creo-  
  
Duo le sonrio.... a Wufei no sabia el porque, pero aunque le agradara verlo sonreir, algo en el le decia que esa sonrisa era una sonrisa triste. -Llamaron un dia despues... y como tu estabas dormido- "inconciente mejor dicho" penso Duo -les dije que estabas enfermo... y que no irias por un tiempo... asi que estas excusado...-  
  
-Gracias...- volvio a sonreir Duo.  
  
Wufei miro su reloj -Duo... tengo que salir por un rato... esta bien que te deje solo... digo... no te molesta...?-  
  
-No... pero... regresaras ne?- pregunto mirando de nuevo a la nada.  
  
-Si..-   
  
-lo prometes?-  
  
Wufei sonrio con ternura -cuando he faltado a mis promesas?-  
  
-Hasta ahora solo me has hecho esta-  
  
-Y la de estar contigo y amarte siempre?-  
  
-Bueno... esa aun no cuenta- dijo Duo, Wufei sonrio -no tardare-  
  
Duo espero, hasta que el departamento quedo en silencio de nuevo, o casi en silencio, pues solo era roto por el trinar de unos pajaros.  
  
Se levanto, se cambio, y se guardo el arma en el interior de la chaqueta, de donde penso, siempre la debio de llevar. Salio del departamento con lentintud -rayos..- mascullo y se toco la herida, aun seguia doliendo al caminar. Camino sin rumbo... o tal vez con el trayecto ya considerado... pero ese imbecil no se veia por ninguna parte, el corazon le latia.. en verdad se sentia con fuerzas para enfrentarlo... en verdad podria... podria hacerse justicia...?..."tal vez yo no... pero Shinigami no perdona a quien lo lastima... el tendra la verdadera fuerza para terminar con ese desgraciado..." penso, no tardo en encontrar la tan conocida "guarida" de Erick, una bodega abandonada.  
  
Entro con esfuerzo (pues se tuvo que doblar para entrar por una de las rendijas que habian abierto a la fuerza la pandilla de Erick), el lugar estaba a oscuras, y el polvo no se dejaba esperar, suspiro... el corazon le latia tanto que le oprimia el pecho... tenia miedo... estaba nervioso... "controlate Duo... tu eres Shinigami... no le tienes miedo a nada... ademas ahora vienes preparado... controlate"  
  
Era meterse a la cueva del lobo... pero.. no podia hecharse para atras, empezo a caminar hasta que vio luz que provenia de un pequeño cuarto dentro de la misma bodega, dio un paso y avento una lata que por el eco se escucho por todo el lugar, una voz conocida (y odiada asi como temida) por Duo pregunto -Quien anda ahi?-   
  
Erick salio, y una sonrisa sadica se formo en su rostro -vaya "lindura", no esperaba verte por aqui... la pasaste bien la otra noche?- dijo acercandose a Duo, quien, aunque no lo diera a mostrar estaba temblando del miedo...  
  
Duo sonrio... aparentando una sonrisa de alegria -pues.. te dire- dijo finjiendo una voz calmada.  
  
-Nosotros si nos divertimos.. lastima que en esta ocasion no esten mis amigos...-  
  
Duo seguia sonriendo, sin moverse o hacer ninguna señal de movimiento.... estaba preparado...   
  
-Pero esta vez serás solo para mi... y aqui no habrá nadie que nos arruine la fiesta... la otra noche un entrometido acabo con la fiesta-  
  
"Wufei" penso Duo... Wufei lo habia salvado en mas de una forma... Erick se acercaba a el.  
  
-Solo tengo algo que decirte Erick... te traje algo...- dijo buscando entre su chamarra sin quitar la sonrisa que lo hacia verse indefenso y fragil.  
  
-Asi? que podria ser?- pregunto Erick con una sonrisa entre de burla y sadica, ya se estaba saboreando el momento de antemano.  
  
-Esto- le contesto sacando el arma y apuntandole, sus ojos se mostraban ahoroa frios, sin expresion alguna, a no ser por la expresion de sed de sangre que tenian -quien haya lastimado a Shinigami debe pagarlo... con su vida- dijo con una voz igual de fria como su mirada, Erick se quedo estatico mirando a quien le apuntaba... trago saliva... y dio un paso atras.  
  
-oye "lindura" calma- dijo dando un paso hacia atras tratando de alejarse de Duo, no estaba armado y no tenia a ninguno de sus imbeciles amigos que dieran la cara por el mientras el ponia su propio pellejo a salvo.  
  
-CALLATE!!! y no me digas lindura...- dijo acercandose a el con paso lento pero firme, al fin el miedo se habia ido... se sentia mas confiado... Shinigami le haria pagar caro la ofensa al idiota que tenia frente a el.  
  
-yo... yo..- balbuceo Erick, tropezo en su huida, Duo se acerco y apunto a la cabeza de Erick, sonrio.  
  
-Sin tus amigos no te sientes tan valiente verdad?....- se preparaba para jalar el gatillo.  
  
-Du...Duo por favor....- le suplicaba a Erick.  
  
-Quieres clemencia...- se rio despectivamente Duo, le dio un golpe con la pistola en la cara -no la pidas pues no la tendras!....- "detente..." le dijo una voz muy en el fondo de su mente.  
  
Un disparo resono en todo el lugar.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Muaja muaja muaja... soy mala... los deje en suspenso jajajajajajaja.  
  
*1la verdad como nunca he leido fic en que metan a Wufei, no se como le dicen, asi que yo le adjudique lo de ojos de zafiro.  
  
Dejen reviews... no se... no me han dejado muchos ultimamente... y asi se me quitan las ganas de escribir... si no fuera por que ya queria ver sufrir a Erick... y darle un apapacho a Duo no seguiria escribiendo...  
  
Y no.. Duo no esta loco... esta deprimido y para poner peor la situacion confundido... por eso pasa por tan distintas fases de humor, esta triste, contento, melancolico, furioso... habrá matado a Erick? pues..... no sé jajajaja eso lo tendra que descubrir en el proximo capitulo ;).  
  
La cancion que utilice es de Benny Ibarra y se llama Inspiracion, le quedo muy bien al momento , pues ahi dice todo lo que siente o sintio Duo en esos momentos, al descubrir la calidez del amor de una persona (en este caso el suertudo fue Wufei)  
  
gracias a Silver, Uru Yuy, y a las personas que me han dejado reviews, pero este capitulo va dedicado a Silver, quien es a la que defiende a capa y espada a la pareja Wufei x Duo ^^.  
  
A este fic le faltan uno o dos capitulo y tan tan. Y este capitulo fue dos paginas mas largo que los otros tres.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Matta ne!!! kary_yuy@hotmail.com  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
  
*************************  
  
Caminando en la completa soledad, no se lo que busco, solo se que me escondo, la oscuridad me protege, y siempre lo ha hecho.  
  
Pero al intentar esconderme he sido absorbido mas y mas por ella, ya sin siquiera saber quien es mi verdadero yo, escudandome tras las sonrisas, tras la fragil sonrisa, tan fragil como un cristal.  
  
De que me escudo?... de que me escondo? acaso de encontrar a mi verdadero yo... de encontrar mi destino, mi camino y mi felicidad?  
  
Mas ahora ese cristal tan fragil se rompio en mil pedazos... mi escudo y mi pequeña burbuja de cristal se hicieron añicos... solo... y desprotegido... solo... queriendome hundir en la oscuridad... solo un rayo de luz se divisa a lo lejos... ese rayo de luz es lo que tu fuiste en mi vida Wufei... y ahora estoy aqui... debatiendome entre la luz y la oscuridad.  
  
***************************  
  
"Detente, no lo hagas!" de nuevo esa voz la escucho, era una voz que le decia aquellas palabras con suplica, con miedo. Otro disparo salio del arma de Duo, pero, al igual que antes no dio con el blanco y solo rozo el cuerpo del muchacho que odiaba con toda el alma y corazon que tenia frente de el, de los roces que tenia salian sangre.  
  
Otro disparo fallido, Duo maldijo con los dientes apretados, solo era un maldito tiro acertado el que tenia que hacer, si tan solo esa molesta voz en su cabeza no lo distrajera con sus gritos de suplica.  
  
"DETENTE DUO!" esta vez la voz fue mas potente, de pronto Duo se sumio en una especie de cuarto oscuro, donde lo unico que veia era a si mismo, de pronto a su derecha una luz comenzo a parpadear y de la nada aparecio un muchacho muy parecido a el... no, era el! estaba vestido de blanco, y sus ojos violetas eran lo que mas resaltaban en esa oscuridad, pese a que el mismo irradadiaba una especie de luz blanca, la razon por la que esos ojos resultaban tan notorios eran por la gran pureza e inocencia que tenian. Duo no comprendia nada, dio un paso para acercarse a su otro "yo" pero de nuevo otra luz aparecio esta vez a su izquierda le impidio acercarse.  
  
En la izquierda aparecio otro "yo" pero este iba vestido de negro, y su mirada tambien resaltaba, pero esta por ser fria y dura, ambos "yo" lo miraron.  
  
-Detente...- dijo el "yo" vestido de blanco.  
  
-No puedo...- contesto Duo, la voz... la voz que tanto le decia que se detuviera era de el mismo?.  
  
-Claro... debemos de vengarnos... nadie lastima a Shinigami... tu debes saberlo- le dijo el otro "yo" vestido de negro.  
  
-No te puedes manchar las manos de sangre-  
  
-Yo ya tengo las manos manchadas de sangre- sonrio tristemente el joven bonito... el ya habia matado antes a otras personas.  
  
-Si... pero nunca lo hiciste a sangre fria... siempre lo hiciste por luchar por el bien de las colonias... y ahora...-  
  
-Le estas diciendo que no puede vengarze?... que no puede luchar por su propio bien?-  
  
-La venganza no ayudara a sanar ese corazon... lo hará entristecer mas y mas-  
  
-Debo... vengarme...- los puños de Duo se cerraron fuertemente... las lagrimas corrieron pos rus mejillas -Si no lo hago nunca descansare!!!!-  
  
-Si lo haces seras un asesino-  
  
-El ya es un asesino... el es la muerte misma!!- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo el "yo" vestido de negro.  
  
-Sihinigami... el Dios de la muerte....-  
  
-Tu sabes que no lo quieres hacer Duo.... -  
  
-Y dejarlo asi como asi?... dejarlo a el vivo para que le pueda hacer a alguien mas lo que me hizo a mi?-  
  
-El debe pagar esa ofensa con su sangre- dijo con voz fria el "yo" de negro, Duo solo bajo la cabeza y asintio, el "yo" de blanco bajo la cabeza derrotado.... la oscuridad habia ganado.... pero... aun quedaba ese rayo de luz... despues de todo Duo era el solo un rayo de sol que solo necesitaba aprender a brillar con luz propia.  
  
El sonido de otro disparo lo hizo volver a la realidad... "maldicion" se dijo al jalar del gatillo y ver que nada sucedia, las balas se le habian acabado, miro a su presa si se le podia llamar de ese modo, los rasguños causados por el roce de las balas estaban por todo su cuerpo, que tambien estaba cubierto de sangre, pese a que Duo se sentia complacido al ver la cara de absoluto terror que ahora tenia Erick, una extraña sensacion en su estomago lo hacia sentirse mal, recargo el arma con mucha facilidad y apunto a Erick.  
  
-Bueno.. debemos dejarnos de jueguitos y darte el regalito que te traje verdad?- le dijo, le apunto pero movia el arma de la cabeza al pecho de Erick. -donde quieres que te lo de... en la cabeza para o en el pecho.... en la cabeza sufririas menos...- le dijo deteniendo la pistola en el punto del cuerpo de Erick que habia mencionado.  
  
-Du...-  
  
-Callate!!!- le dijo Duo retirandose un poco del cuerpo de Erick, sonrio con frialdad y le dijo -nunca debiste meterte con Shinigami- el disparo se escucho, y el cuerpo inerte de Erick cayo al suelo, sus ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa de que el joven de ojso violetas hubiera sido capaz de jalar el gatillo.... la sangre comenzo a hacer un charco grande en el suelo.  
  
Los ojos de Duo volvieron a la normalidad, bajo el arma, y vio con horror el cuerpo que tenia frente el, su cuerpo temblaba... que habia hecho?.... no... no se deberia de sentir culpable... el solo... el solo.... -solo hice justicia con mis manos...- el arma cayo al suelo con un sonido hueco de metal, Duo tambien cayo al suelo mirandose las manos... ahora... estaba completamente sucio. Tomo el arma y la guardo atras en su pantalon. Salio de aquella bodega casi ignorando que sus pies los llevaban hacia el departamento.  
  
Se sentia... el ya antes habia matado a personas... en la guerra... pero nunca habia tenido esa sensacion al quitarle la vida a alguien... esa sensacion de placer... habia disfrutado... su cuerpo se habia llenado de una inusitada alegria al ver caer el cuerpo de Erick con esa expresion de profundo terror en sus ojos... pero esa sensacion habia durado tan poco... pero duro lo suficiente como para haberlo asustado... el matar no era algo que debias de disfrutar.  
  
Ni siquiera noto que habia llegado al departamento, al llegar se quedo ahi... parado en medio de la pequeña sala, mirandose las manos.... cuando recordaba el momento justo de haber dado el disparo final sus ojos se llenaban de una fria alegria... pero de inmediato su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.  
  
-Que... he hecho?- se pregunto.  
  
"Justicia" le contesto una voz burlona y tambien fria... era su otro "yo" de nuevo.  
  
-No... no hice justicia... lo mate... lo mate...-  
  
"El tambien te hubiera matado" le contesto la voz.  
  
-Aun asi... no debi disfrutar de su muerte...-  
  
"El era un maldito... y la venganza es algo que se disfruta"  
  
-Creia que al matarlo aliviaria mi alma-  
  
"Te sientes mejor al haberlo hecho no?"  
  
-no... es una alegria vacia... esa sensacion de suciedad no se quita!-  
  
"Sihinigami se ha cobrado.... Duo Maxwell deberia de estar feliz"  
  
-Entonces... por que me siento asi?- dijo mirando a la nada... la puerta se abrio, al escuchar el sonido volteo hacia la entrada, era Wufei quien le sonreia mientras alzaba algunas bolsas del supermercado.  
  
-Compre comida- le dijo mientras entraba, pero Duo no le contesto o se movio, solo lo veia.. lo veia... y un miedo se apodero de el... si Wufei se enteraba... que pensaria de el? acaso seguiria amandolo despes de saber que mato a un persona... a sangre fria?  
  
Si... el antes habia matado... pero por una causa justa... la paz de las Colonias y la Tierra... y ahora... habia matado por....  
  
"Tu propia paz" le contestaron dos voces a coro.  
  
-Pero... mis manos estan llenas de sangre...- dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo hacia en voz alta.  
  
-Duo? estas bien?- le dijo Wufei tocando su hombro.  
  
-Eh.... si.... no...- dijo al final y se aferro a Wufei dandole un abrazo fuerte.  
  
-Duo... que paso?-  
  
-Lo mate...- dijo Duo... lo dijo casi como un reflejo -lo mate...-  
  
-Mataste.... a quien Duo?- Wufei lo tomo por los hombros y lo miro fijamente a la cara, unas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos violetas del chico bonito, pero una sonrisa que se habia dibujado en su rostro no se desvanecia.  
  
-A Erick.. a ese maldito... lo mate-  
  
-Duo... a que horas... saliste?-  
  
-Lo mate.. me vengue... pero... la venganza no es tan buena como yo habia pensado Wufei-  
  
Wufei se quedo sin aliento... lo habia matado.. eso era mas que comprensible... pero...  
  
-Alguien te vio?-  
  
Duo nego con la cabeza -estaba el solo.... Wufei... no sabes cuanta alegria me dio al verlo sufrir.. igual que el me hizo sufrir a mi...-  
  
-Duo- Wufei abrazo el pequeño cuerpo de Duo con mucha fuerza, beso su frente... no culpaba de haber querido matar a ese sujeto... de haberlo matado.. el tambien hubiera hecho lo mismo.... pero... esperaba que en verdad nadie hubiera visto a Duo... o hubiera dejado alguna marca que lo pudiera inculpar.  
  
-Mate a alguien... no te parece repulsivo eso?- pregunto Duo, su cara estaba oculta en el pecho de Wufei.  
  
-Hagas lo que hagas, pase lo que pase... mi amor por ti nunca cambiara...-  
  
-Lo mate...-  
  
-Duo!... es comprensible... inclusive yo tambien lo hubiera matado de saber en donde se escondia...-  
  
-No... no me importa haberlo matado...- dijo Duo -pero... nunca... antes... habia sentido tanto palcer al quitarle la vida a alguien Wufei!... eso me asusta... ni yo me reconoci... solo se que una furia indescriptible se apodero de mi cuerpo.... y al segundo despues vi como el cuerpo de ese maldito sujeto estaba a mis pies bajo un charco de sangre... era como si no fuera yo... era...-  
  
-Eras tu Duo... era tu espiritu adolorido por lo que te hizo ese sujeto... era...-  
  
-Era la oscuridad que me llamo y le hice caso... eso era lo que era Wufei....-  
  
-No Duo.... todos tenemos algo de luz y oscuridad en nosotros-  
  
-Pero yo me deje manejar por la oscuridad.... entonces... por que... me siento tan mal!!! por que si no debia de importame que le quite la vida a ese desgraciado si me importa!-  
  
-Por que eres un ser humano!!! con sentimientos... y dudas y...-  
  
-Me amas aun?- dijo fundiendose mas en el abrazo.  
  
-Si... te amo.-  
  
Duo cerro los ojos... Wufei... Wufei era como un balsamo para el... cuando estaba en los brazos de Wufei todo lo demas desaparecia y solo quedaban ellos dos en este mundo... no habia nada ams que ellos.  
  
-Debemos olvidar todo...- sentencio al final Duo.  
  
-Te gustaria... venir conmigo a la L5?- pregunto Wufei tomando la barbilla de Duo, este asintio.  
  
-Me gustaria estar contigo... siempre-  
  
Wufei le beso tiernamente, Duo se dejo besar, todo lo que hacia Wufei le reconfortaba tanto al ser de Duo.  
  
-A tu lado... no tengo miedo... solo me enbarga la felicidad..- confeso Duo despues de que sus labios se separaron finalizando el beso.  
  
-Y yo soy feliz al poder tenerte al fin entre mis brazos...- le confeso Wufei.  
  
Wufei abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Duo, amaba tanto a ese chico, lo amaba de tal forma que no lo queria ver volver a sufrir... ese pequeño era en verdad un rayo de luz, y pese a lo que el creyera su modo de actuar habia sido tan humano... no sensato... mas si humano, nunca mas dejaria que alguien se atreviese a dañar a su muchacho bonito, el se encargaria de eso.....   
  
En sus manos estaba ahora el destino de ese chico de cabello largos y mirada de ángel, en sus manos estaba su felicidad.... tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo acerco, la respiracion de Duo la pudo sentir, calmada, Duo cerro los ojos poco a poco, esperando, o tal vez anhelando el tan esperado beso.   
  
Sus labios se unieron, primero con ternura, despues con pasion, Duo abrazo el cuerpo de Wufei con fervor, era verdad, no se queria separar de el jamas, deseaba, como tantas veces en la noche pasada, que ese momento se detuviera para siempre, que siempre estuviera al lado de ese chico, que nunca se pudiera safar de ese abrazo.  
  
Cuando la soledad embarga a un corazon dolido lo empieza a consumir sin remordimiento, llevandose toda alegria, llevandose todo lo que es esa persona, pero no debemos olvidar, que cada persona es un rayo de luz, y si un corazon dolido esta en la oscuridad tal vez un rayo de luz pueda sacar ese corazon de ahi, y sanarlo, con paciencia, con cariño....   
  
Solo debo recordar que si tu estas aqui, jamas volvere a sentirme solo... si tu estas aqui jamas volvere a debatirme entre la luz y la oscuridad... pues ahora se que si yo soy feliz con lo que soy, la luz y la oscuridad que habitan en mi estaran de acuerdo en lograr la paz de mi corazon.... tal vez yo pueda ser la oscuridad... pero tu eres la luz cierto Wufei.... nosotros somos uno solo ahora... y por siempre....  
  
OWARI  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
-Ya enserio... diganme de cual se esta fumando Kary-chan?- pregunta Duo despues de leer lo anterior escrito.  
  
-Creo que se tomo todo el jarabe de tempra Duo- dice Quatre que ve la botella vacia.  
  
- +.+ acabe... acabe....- dice Kary que esta sentada frente al monitor con algo de fiebre.  
  
-Me ibas a matar verdad? ¬¬- le dice Duo despues de releer mas de 10 veces este capitulo.  
  
-Si @.@ pero mi corazoncito de pollo no me dejo-  
  
- u.u por que siempre me quieres matar?-  
  
-Por que eso seria tragico!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y la tragredia es lo mejor!-  
  
-ay que lindom se quedo con Wufei ^-^- sonrie Quatre.  
  
- ¬¬ neeeeeel, no hubo lemmon... yo queria lemmon- dice Wufei.  
  
- ¬¬u SUEÑAS- le contesta Heero.  
  
-Si.... la pareja de WufeixDuo no es muy bien aceptada que digamos .______. si los ponia a cuchiplanchar capaz que las fans de HeeroxDuo me linchan y suficiente tengo con esta fiebre alta que tengo hoy @.@.-  
  
-Pero por que con Wufei!!!- grita Heero.  
  
-POR QUE YO SOY LA ESCRITORA POR ESO!!! ¬¬-  
  
-o.o no la hagas enojar cuando se siente mal - le advierte Duo.  
  
-Pero... con Wufei!!- repite Heero.  
  
-Yaaaaaaaa, si el afectado ni se queja ¬¬-  
  
-si me quejo me regañas o.o-  
  
-si...-  
  
-Bueno... -  
  
-Aunqe... ultimamente estoy pensando mucho en un 02x04-  
  
-*o* voy a volver a ser seme?????????????????-  
  
-A lo mejor... primero tengo que terminar de escribir el fic que empece hace poco.... y luego quien sabe mis queridos niños-  
  
AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTO ESTA HISTORIA.... les dedico esta historia a los que les gusta la pareja 05X02, o sea a quien le gusta el Shinigami y el Dragon (pa´ que vean que ya me informe de esta pareja)  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!!!!!! ;_________________________;, que? esta historia hubiera tenido mas exito siendo un 01x02?......... pues ni modo a mi me gusto como un WufeixDuo :P aunque haya recibido pocos reviews.  
  
kary_yuy@hotmail.com. 


End file.
